Der Wandertag
by Alistanniel
Summary: Die Fortsetzung von "Backe backe Kekse". Spielt ein Jahr später.


_Inhalt: Die Fortsetzung von "Backe backe Kekse". Spielt ein Jahr später.   
Disclaimer: Immer noch Tolkien.   
Dedication: Für alle, die meine vorhergehenden Stories so lieb reviewt haben. Dankeschön!_

* * *

  
  
  


**Der Wandertag**   
  
_von Alistanniel_

  
  
  
Da das gemeinsame Kekse backen letztes Jahr ziemlich daneben gegangen war, hatte man sich für heuer stattdessen auf einen Wandertag geeinigt.   
  
Um Elronds runden Tisch herum saßen oder standen Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, Galadriel und Elrond selbst. nur Arwen und Aragorn fehlten noch.   
  
„Was für eine Überraschung" dachte der Herr des Hauses bei sich.   
  
Der gesamte Tisch war belegt mit diversen Wanderkarten. Die Gruppe versuchte sich gerade zu einigen, wohin die Wanderung gehen sollte.   
  
„Wir könnten Richtung Isengart wandern, zur Pforte von Rohan oder so." schlug Pippin vor.   
  
„Einmal noch diesen Namen erwähnen und ich verpasse dir eins mit meinem Stab", grummelte Gandalf.   
  
„Welchen Namen", der Hobbit musterte den Zauberer, „Isengart?"   
  
Rumms! Gandalf hatte deine Drohung wahr gemacht. Pippin fiel samt seinem Sessel kerzengerade nach hinten und blieb am Boden liegen.   
  
„Wollt ihr wohl aufhören", sagte Elrond in seinem allseits bekannten und sehr strengen Tonfall, „Gibt es noch andere Vorschläge?"   
  
„Gehen wir noch du den Minen von Moria", meine Gimli, wofür er von den sieben anderen ehemaligen Gefährten einen strafenden Blick erhielt.   
  
„Ich würde ja sagen, dass wir in Richtung Caradhras wandern sollten. Eine Stunde den Berg hinauf gibt es eine kleine Hütte. Dort könnten wir übernachten. Und tags darauf gehen wir dann zurück."   
  
„Na ich weiß nicht", Frodo zuckte die Schultern.   
  
„Stimmen wir ab", schlug Legolas vor.   
  
Gesagt, getan. Bei Moria war nur eine Hand in der Höhe, bei Caradhras die anderen acht. Elrond verzichtete bei Gandalfs tödlichem Blick darauf, Isengart in die Abstimmung auf zu nehmen. Also war es beschlossen.   
  
Morgen in aller Frühe würden sie in Richtung Caradhras aufbrechen.   
  
  
Gerade als sich die Runde auflöste und Elrond in dem Durcheinander auf dem Tisch die richtige Wanderkarte gefunden hatte, kamen Aragorn und Arwen an. Das hieß, Aragorn zog Arwen vielmehr hinter sich her. Letztes Jahr war es noch umgekehrt gewesen.   
  
„Da seid ihr ja endlich!" meine Elrond mit missbilligenden Blick.   
  
„Entschuldigung, wir mussten erst noch einiges ausdiskutieren." Aragorn sah etwas müde aus.   
  
„Und was?"   
  
„Dass Mutterschaftsurlaub keine Entschuldigung für Wandern ist", antwortete er mit einem Seitenblick auf Arwen, die das Baby im Arm hatte.   
  
Angesichts ihres wütenden Blicks, verzichtete Elrond auf weitere Bemerkungen, und teilte den Neuankömmlingen stattdessen mit, auf welches Ziel man ausgesucht hatte.   
  
  
Am nächsten Tag in aller Frühe scheuchte Elrond gnadenlos alle aus den Betten, und sie machten sich nach einem, sehr zur Missbilligung vierer Hobbits, schnellen Frühstück daran alles Nötige zusammen zu packen.   
  
Eine Weile wurde schweigend gearbeitet. Die Hobbits stopften ihre Rucksäcke mit haufenweise bunten Boxen voll.   
  
„Was ist das denn?" wollte Legolas wissen. Er nahm eine der Boxen und las ihre Beschriftung. „Merrys Nachtmahl" stand darauf. Zwei andere wurden als „Sams Mittagessen" und   
  
„Pippins Abendbrot" ausgewiesen.   
  
Schließlich waren alle vier Rucksäcke der Hobbits zum Bersten voll, aber es standen immer noch ein paar Boxen daneben.   
  
„Du-u, Aragorn", flötete Pippin, „Hast du noch etwas Platz in deinem Rucksack? Merrys Frühstück und Frodos zweites Frühstück müssen noch eingepackt werden."   
  
Wortlos öffnete Aragorn seinen Rucksack. Er war voll mit Babyzeugs, außerdem lag eine blaue Box oben drauf, deren Anhänger sie als „Arwens Beautycase" auswies. „Arwen wollte nur unter der Bedingung mitkommen, dass ich ihre Sachen trage. Aber in ihrem Rucksack dürfte noch genug Platz für euer Proviant sein", er grinste fies.   
  
Die Hobbits hatten den betreffenden Rucksack schnell gefunden. Mit dem weißen undefinierbaren Stofftierchenanhänger war er nicht zu verfehlen. Pippin verstaute die Boxen darin und schloss ihn wieder sorgfältig.   
  
  
Nachdem auch noch jeder seinen Schlafsack verstaut hatte, ging es los. Es war ein herrlicher Tag, wie geschaffen zum Wandern. Auf diesen Umstand stimmten die Hobbits ein Lied an.   
  
„Das Wandern ist des Hobbits Lust", begann Sam.   
  
Merry und Pippin schlossen sich sofort an, „Ein Tag im Wald ganz ohne Frust."   
  
„Es scheint die helle warme Sonne, o welch eine Wonne", Frodo stimmte als letzter mit ein.   
  
Die anderen zeigten sich von dem Lied jedoch weniger begeistert.   
  
„Haltet die Klappe!" donnerte Aragorn, „Ihr verscheucht ja alle Tiere mit eurem Geheul."   
  
„Warum bist du dann noch hier, Herr Waldläufer?" gab Sam etwas vorlaut zurück.   
  
„Für dich immer noch König Waldläufer", grummelte der ungehalten.   
  
Elrond griff sich an den Kopf. Er hatte diese unsinnige Unterhaltung für seinen Geschmack lange genug verfolgt, „Würdet ihr bitte still sein, alle beide!"   
  
Daraufhin wandten sich Sam und Aragorn schmollend voneinander ab.   
  
  
Nach einer Stunde machten sie Rast. Pippin, Merry, Sam und Frodo hatten die anderen so lange damit genervt, dass es jetzt Zeit für das zweite Frühstück war, bis sie schließlich klein beigaben.   
  
Jeder erhielt seine Essensbox. Nur Frodo nicht. Als er die anderen drei mit einem verwirrten Blick bedachte, deuteten sie gleichzeitig auf Arwen.   
  
Sam setzte ein fieses Grinsen auf, „Ich lenk sie ab und du krallst dir ihren Rucksack." Er stand auf und starrte sehr auffällig auf ihre Schulter. „Du, Arwen, da sitzt eine ekelige Spinne auf dir drauf"   
  
„Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieh!!!" sie sprang kreischend auf. Als sie die angebliche Spinne mit der Hand hinunter fegen wollte, hätte sie beinahe das Baby fallen gelassen, das durch den Schrei geweckt worden war und diesen Umstand nun lautstark meldete.   
  
Als Sam sah, dass Frodo seine Box in den Händen hielt, begann er über das ganze Gesicht zu grinsen, „Das war ein Witz."   
  
Aragorn lachte ebenfalls, wofür er von seiner Frau einen absolut tödlichen Blick erhielt.   
  
  
Nachdem die vier Hobbits ihr zweites Frühstück beendet hatten, ging es weiter. Elrond und Galadriel, die das Schlusslicht bildeten, begannen sich angeregt zu unterhalten   
  
„Celebrian wäre bestimmt glücklich, wenn sie ihr Enkelkind sehen könnte", stellte Galadriel fest.   
  
„O ja, das wäre sie wohl. Und vermutlich hätte sie ihm bereits einen rosa Strampelanzug gestrickt."   
  
„Ist doch ein Mädel."   
  
„Das schon. Aber ich konnte ihr damals gerade noch ausreden solche Strampelanzüge für Elladan und Elrohir zu stricken."   
  
„Typisch meine Tochter", Galadriel grinste.   
  
„Ja. Und weißt du noch, wie sie Arwens Zimmer komplett rosa dekoriert hat?"   
  
„Es hat seinen Zweck getan, oder?"   
  
„Hat es. Aragorn hat mir erzählt, dass sie ihm das rosa Nachthemd, dass er ihr schenken wollte, an den Kopf geschmissen hat."   
  
„Kluges Mädchen."   
  
Elrond musterte seine Schwiegermutter, „Aber bist du nicht diejenige, der Celebrian ihre rosa Geschmacksverirrung zu verdanken hat?"   
  
„Wieso ich? Das hat sie von Celeborn."   
  
Elrond grinste, „Der mag rosa?"   
  
„Leider. Erst kürzlich ist er mit rosa Bettwäsche angekommen."   
  
„Nicht sag da waren auch noch Spitzen drauf."   
  
Galadriel seufzte, „Doch."   
  
„Und wie hast du ihm das ausgeredet?"   
  
„Was heißt da ausgeredet? Ich habe ihm damit gedroht, dass ich mich nicht in dieses Bett legen werde."   
  
„Das hat gewirkt?"   
  
„Ja, und wie!" sie grinste.   
  
Er runzelte die Stirn, „Es ist schon verdammt lange her, seit die Orks Celebrian erwischten."   
  
„Und ich frage mich immer noch, wie das passieren konnte"   
  
Bei diesen Worte verlor Elronds Gesicht Farbe, „Ich war's. Ich habe den Orks verraten, wo sie zu finden ist. Sie wollte Elladans und Elrohirs Zimmer rosa streichen, und da dachte ich ein paar Wochen in Gesellschaft dieser widerlichen Kreaturen kuriert sie von ihrer Geschmacksverirrung."   
  
„Das war dann wohl ein typischer Fall von falsch gedacht."   
  
  
Als sie ihr Ziel, die kleine Hütte etwa eine Stunde den Caradhras hinauf, erreichten, wurde es bereits dunkel.   
  
Sie zündeten ein Lagerfeuer an und setzen sich rundherum hin. Zum Abendessen gab es einen Eintopf mit Gemüse und Getreide, sowie Brot dazu.   
  
Nachher begann Gandalf damit eine Gruselgeschichte zu erzählen, „Es war eine undurchdringliche Finsternis. Die Stille an diesem Ort wurde urplötzlich von Trommeln unterbrochen. Was dann aus der Dunkelheit trat, war ein lebender Albtraum, der sogar Orks vor Angst in die Hosen machen ließ. Es war niemand anderer, als der furchterregende und schreckliche Balrog Bruno."   
  
Doch die Geschichte erzielte nicht ganz den gefürchteten Effekt. Das Zittern blieb aus, dafür wurde es durch Gelächter ersetzt. Beleidigt kroch Gandalf daraufhin in seinen Schlafsack.   
  
  
Nur kurze Zeit später gingen die anderen auch schlafen. Die Hütte war jedoch so klein, dass sie eng aneinander gepfercht lagen. Eine Weile war es ruhig.   
  
„Auaa!", rief Legolas plötzlich. Pippin hatte sich gestreckt, was dazu führte, dass der Elb eins auf die Nase bekommen hatte.   
  
Vom anderen Ende des Raumes erklang Arwens Stimme, „Aragorn, bist du sicher, dass es hier keine Spinnen gibt? Ich glaub da krabbelt was in meinem Schlafsack."   
  
„Ach was." brummte der nur, bereits im Halbschlaf.   
  
Für kurze Zeit herrschte wieder Stille. Dann wurde leises Schnarchen hörbar. Sehr schnell nahm das Geräusch an Intensität zu. Der Verursacher war niemand anderer als Gimli, der einen Platz neben Galadriel ergattert hatte. Diese hatte sich den Schlafsack bis über den Kopf gezogen und hielt sich obendrein die Ohren zu, aber das half alles nichts gegen Gimlis permanentes Schnarchen. Schließlich schüttelte sie ihn ein paar Mal kräftig, „Sei endlich still! Andere wollen hier nach Möglichkeit auch noch etwas schlafen."   
  
Das wirkte tatsächlich. Aber nur für einen Moment. Dann ging es von Neuem los.   
  
Sie rüttelte ihn noch einmal, etwas fester.   
  
Gimlis Antwort bestand aus einem unverständlichen Grummeln. Bis ihm klar wurde, wer ihn da geschüttelt hatte. Grinsend drehte er sich zu Galadriel, „Küss mich, dann bin ich still."   
  
„Träum weiter. Männer mit Bärten küssen ist absolut widerlich!" Sie stand auf, schnappte ihren Schlafsack, balancierte über einige schlafende Körper bis zur anderen Seite des Raumes, wo Elrond lag. „Elben schnarchen nicht", dachte sie, bevor sie schließlich einschlief.   
  
Wieder war es einige Zeit ruhig. Die nächste Störung bestand darin, dass vier Hobbits die Hütte verließen, um das Nachtmahl einzunehmen, und dabei jeden Schläfer anstießen. Unwilliges Brummen ertönte daraufhin im Raum. Das ganze wiederholte sich, als sie gesättigt und zufrieden in ihre Schlafsäcke zurück krochen.   
  
Endlich schienen alle ihren Schlaf gefunden zu haben. Doch da zerriss Babygebrüll die Stille. Als Arwen zunächst keine Reaktion zeigte, stieß Aragorn sie an, „Dein Kind schreit."   
  
„Zu deiner Information, es ist auch dein Kind", antwortete diese verschlafen.   
  
„Das schon, aber fürs Stillen bist du verantwortlich."   
  
Arwen blieb nichts anderes übrig, als den warmen Schlafsack zu verlassen, um hinaus zu gehen und das Baby zu stillen. Was sie nicht wusste, war dass Legolas ihr folgte.   
  
Er beobachtete sie, wie sie mit dem Baby im Arm hin und her ging. Leises Nuckeln war zu hören. Gerade hatte er eine Position erreicht, von der er mehr sehen konnte als Arwen lieb gewesen wäre, als ihm jemand auf die Schulter tippte. Überrascht drehte er sich um, und blickte direkt in Aragorns Faust.   
  
„Ähm... ich kann dir das alles erklären", meinte er.   
  
„Soso. Dann erklär mal."   
  
„Eigentlich wollte ich nur aufpassen, dass keine Spinnen in Arwens Nähe kommen."   
  
„Wer's glaubt wird selig!", Aragorn musterte ihn eindringlich, „Sollte ich dich noch einmal bei so etwas erwischen, wirst du meine Faust schmecken. Ist das klar?"   
  
„Ja ja", etwas verlegen trat der Elb den Rückzug an. Gefolgt von Aragorn.   
  
  
Als schließlich die Sonne aufging, hatte keiner sehr viel Schlaf bekommen. Frodo, Sam, Merry und Pippin waren die letzten die aufstanden.   
  
Als Gimli und Legolas die Hütte verließen, fanden sie draußen nur Elrond und Aragorn vor.   
  
„Wo sind denn die Damen?" fragte Gimli.   
  
„Unten am Fluss", antwortete Elrond wahrheitsgemäß, „Sie machen sich frisch."   
  
„Das sollten wir jetzt auch tun", stellte Legolas fest.   
  
Gimli pflichtete ihm sofort bei, „Absolut."   
  
Doch als sich die beiden in Richtung Fluss in Bewegung setzen wollten, hob Aragorn drohend die Faust.   
  
Legolas setzte ein unschuldiges Grinsen auf, „Vielleicht warten wir lieber noch ein bisschen."   
  
  
In diesem Moment traten die Hobbits ins Freie, „Guten Morgen, liebe Leute", sagte Sam fröhlich.   
  
Als sie Aragorn sahen, konnten sie sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Es sah einfach zu komisch aus, wie er, noch ziemlich verschlafen, auf dem Stein saß und das Baby, das er im Arm hatte, hin und er wiegte.   
  
„Wie süß", meinte Merry lachend, „Papa Aragorn."   
  
Die anderen drei stimmten mit ein.   
  
  
Nachdem Arwen und Galadriel zurück gekehrt waren, und auch die Herren der Schöpfung sich frisch gemacht hatten, ging es zurück in Richtung Bruchtal.   
  
  
Bei normaler Geschwindigkeit hätten sie ihr Ziel wohl bereits am frühen Nachmittag erreicht. Aber irgendetwas gab es immer, weswegen sie anhalten mussten. Entweder war es Zeit für eine Hobbitmahlzeit, oder das Baby wollte gefüttert beziehungsweise gewickelt werden, oder irgendjemand musste für kleine Jungs beziehungsweise Mädchen.   
  
  
Als sie schlussendlich wieder in Bruchtal ankamen, dämmerte es bereits, und alle waren froh diese Nacht wieder in bequemen Betten schlafen zu können. Galadriel war froh Gimlis Schnarchen nicht mehr hören zu müssen, und die Hobbits waren froh keinen Hindernislauf mehr bewältigen zu müssen, wenn sie ihr Nachtmahl einnahmen. Und Elrond? Der war froh wieder ein Jahr Ruhe von nervenden Bekannten und Verwandten zu haben. 


End file.
